


The Other Side.

by mangelak0s



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: Right here, right now.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 9





	The Other Side.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es un oneshot muy viejo, pero espero que les guste. :)
> 
> twitter: mangelak0s  
> insta: robckster

Su presencia siempre era la más notable.

Traje planchado, sin ninguna arruga, colores a juego.  
Zapatos lustrados y cómodos hasta a la vista.  
Sombrero prácticamente nuevo.  
Dientes perfectamente blancos, sumándole su sonrisa perfecta.

Alex se fijó en él al segundo en el que entró en esa fiesta.

"¿Quién es él?".

Esa, fue la pregunta que desató el comienzo de algo. Ni bueno, ni malo hasta ahora.

"John Laurens".

La respuesta que recibió. Un nombre simple, bonito.

"Y él... ¿Él creó este pequeño show?"

"Sí. Tiene una mente muy capaz, pero se le nota infeliz la mayoría del tiempo. No entiendo cómo se puede ser infeliz teniendo todo lo que tiene él."

Con vino en mano, compartió unas pocas risas más con esa persona y se decidió.

Si era tan capaz, como decían, tan inteligente, y, sobretodo, tenía dinero, le serviría.

Además, el hecho de que fuese apuesto le ayudaría a... Realmente nada, pero sería agradable para su vista.

✦

La fiesta acabó más rápido de lo esperado para Alex y sólo quedaban algunas pocas personas, sumando al jover apuesto.  
Al ver a poca gente, y ver al chico tomando solo, decidió acercarse.

"¿Disculpa?", preguntó, tocándole el brazo al chico. "¿Usted es John Laurens?"

John giró en sus talones, le dedicó media sonrisa y afirmó, sacándose el sombrero para una presentación más formal. 

"Así es. John Laurens, un gusto, señor... ¿Hamilton, no?", empezó, estirando una mano para que el otro la estrechara.

"¡Oh! Veo que me conoce", guiñó un ojo a su acompañante y prosiguió. "Dígame sólo Alex, por favor. El gusto es todo mío."

Al verlo de cerca, pudo sentir una atracción inmediata hacia su persona. Quizás fue esa sonrisa, o quizás simplemente el hecho de que era perfecto.

No lo sabía, pero en vez de simplemente estrechar la mano, la tomó con cuidado y besó su palma.

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no todos los días se tiene el placer de conocer a alguien tan atractivo como lo es usted, señor Laurens.", ahora fue su turno de quitarse el sombrero y hacer una pequeña reverencia, guardando en su mente la sonrisa y el pequeño sonrojo de su acompañante.

"Por favor, llámeme John", sonrió.

"¿Haría el honor de acompañarme a tomar un copa, John?", intentó parecer lo más normal posible, a la vez de atractivo.

"El honor sería todo mío, señor Hamilton", hizo otra reverencia corta y empezó a caminar, haciendo que el más bajo le siguiera.

No iban a ir a un bar cualquiera, claro está, pero tampoco a uno que estuviese lejos. No cuando en el mismo teatro había uno cinco estrellas.

Ahí fue donde John los condujo, sonriéndole a Alexander cuando este le abrió la puerta.

"Muchas gracias, caballero", sonrió, aproximándose a la barra.

Si no fuese por el barman, estarían solos en ese lugar.

Alexander se sentó a su lado y pidió dos vasos de whisky, agradeciendo con la cabeza mientras miraba a John. 

"Debo imaginar que me invitó a esta 'cita' por algún tema en particular, ¿no?", indagó Laurens, tomando rápido de su pequeño vaso.

"Pues, la verdad, así empezó, sí. Pero he de admitir que su atractivo no está de menos", ligar era su mayor fuerte. Amaba hacerlo, y no tenía reparo en hacerlo con hombres.

"Muchas gracias por los halagos, señor, pero ¿sobre qué exactamente quería hablar, entonces?".

John siempre recibía miles de elogios y tenía a miles detrás suyo, esperando un "sí", pero nunca llegaba. Pero con Alexander algo fue diferente. Sintió una especie de conexión, la cual le asustaba un poco.

"Quería hacerte una oferta, John. No te insistiré, es tu decisión, pero piénsalo", comenzó, sentándose de lado para poder ver mejor su rostro. "Puedo liberarte de todo esto. Puedo lograr que seas feliz. A lo largo de esta noche me he informado un poco sobre ti, sobre tu vida y tus éxitos, y sé que si trabajaras conmigo, por fin podrías sonreír en paz. Sin cargas en tus hombros. Podrás hacer sonreír a miles, además de los chicos con los que trabajo. Ellos serían felices, tú también. Yo también."

Lo soltó todo de una vez, y esperó la respuesta paciente.

"Oh. Está bien, claro. Entiendo lo que dices, pero...", sonrió, tomando otro trago. "Lamento decirte que eso no pasará. Gracias, pero no. Creo que ahora debería irme, detrás de esa vida en la que crees soy infeliz", si era sincero consigo mismo, debería admitir que la oferta del otro le pareció algo bueno. Porque sí, tenía razón, él no era feliz así. 

"Mira, te admiro a ti y a tu showcito, pero, ¿para apestar a circo?... Nah. Creo que te lo dejo a ti".  
Su lado sarcástico, irónico, antipático había salido a la luz. Solo era que no se había esperado tal, "confesión".  
"Estoy bien donde estoy. Tengo lo que quiero cuando quiero."

"Nunca imaginé que sería así como pasas tus días. Rodeado de alcohol y miseria", dijo Alexander como si nada, tomando de su vaso y del de John.

"Escucha, no quiero quedar como un desheredado. Como un payaso", habló bajo, cerca de él, aunque estuviesen lejos.

"¿Es que acaso no quieres ser feliz? ¿No quieres reír, tener amigos sinceros, honestos? Podrías tener una vida de lujo conmigo. Con nosotros. No es el dinero lo que llena tu corazón de gozo, es la gente que te rodea", tomó la botella para servirse más, pero John se la quitó. "Yo ya hice el trato, ahora es tu decisión tomarlo o no."

John respiró hondo y fuerte. Debía pensar en todas sus opciones, pero era verdad lo que decía Hamilton. Podría ser verdaderamente feliz allí, con ellos, con él.

"He de admitir que me llama la atención, pero dejar todo mi mundo sería dejar toda la vida que me rodea atrás. Eso me podría dejar en la miseria", guiñó un ojo, queriendo que entendiera lo que decía sin ser tan notable.

El barman les indicó que iría a revisar unas botellas dentro, y los dos asintieron.

"Oh, entiendo lo que dices. Obviamente tendrás algo del show, pero eso lo podemos ver luego. No te dejaré pobre, no será menos de el diez por ciento, pero ahora tengo otro tema que aclarar", tomó la botella para poder servirse. Tomó y tosió un poco.

"¿Qué sería eso, Alexander?", preguntó ladeando la cabeza, de una forma que se podría decir tierna.

"Quisiera saber si podría probar el sabor de tus labios", fue directo, porque si el otro se espantaba o algo, podría decir que fue simplemente una broma. 

Aunque en verdad, lo único que hizo fue quedarse con la boca abierta, mirándolo sorprendido.

Y al no obtener respuesta, simplemente se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su cabeza para aproximarlo. Y juntó sus labios.

Lo había besado.

No. Perdón.

Lo estaba besando.

Y John le devolvió el beso.

Cuando se alejó, dejó otro pequeño beso sobre sus labios y sonrió ante el sonrojo del contrario.

"Tus labios son suaves, y tienen un sabor agradable. Algo dulce, como café. ¿Quizás tomaste café últimamente?  
Oh, me podría acostumbrar a probar ese sabor".

Se sirvió otro vaso y lo tomó, dejando un billete que pagaba el whisky sobre la barra y le guiñó al joven a su lado, el cual estaba quieto, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Empezó a alejarse, y cuando estuvo en la puerta se giró y le dijo; "Ya sabes dónde encontrarme, John. Espero verte allí mañana".

Le guiñó y salió.

Claro que John iría donde él.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó, hay varios escritos más en mi perfil y muchos más en mi wattpad, @mangelak0s. 😊
> 
> Además tengo comisiones abiertas (!!!) y los songfics tienen promoción ah ndkddn por si quieren verlas, son baratas. La página está en el fijado de mi twitter y en mi bio de insta; si pueden compartirlas sería genial. 💕💕


End file.
